Unsent Love Letters
by Hunter's Heir
Summary: Letters from Hermione proclaiming her love for Ron during their 6th year. Letters that she never had the courage to send.


**Alright all, this is my first fanfic so you all are going to have to bear with me... **

**If you would be so kind as to fully do the first of the R's, that would be nice although if you were willing to do the second of the R's, that would completely make my day.**

**Enjoy, though and if you don't then I am sorry**

**R&R ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Ron,<em>

_ I love you._

_ I don't know what more to say than that, you may not believe it but right now I'm speechless. I don't have anything else to say apart from this ramble._

_ I feel like I should apologise, I started this letter rather bluntly, so, sorry about that. I wasn't sure how to begin. I thought that this way it would be better than dragging it out._

_ For some reason it seems to me that you may be confused as to how I feel in love with you. To be honest I'm not really sure myself how it all began but I guess seeing you with Lavender has made me realise just how much I really feel towards you._

_ Remember the day we got our O.W.L results. How I was so nervous, you seemed so calm and I guess I envied you for that. That's one of the things that are so great about you, in the time of panic and worry you have such a cool head whereas I'm just so anxious that I'm sure everything will go wrong. I guess in situations like that we are great for each other. I should also thank you for that day; you weren't the greatest friend, making me more agitated yet with your presence and the softness of your skin under my hand oddly calmed me. Something about you always seems to soothe me, knowing you're there when I need you. But I also want to apologise, the birds were because I was mad at you for not realising I felt something for you... I thought I was making it obvious, clearly not. Seeing you with Lavender, kissing her, it just made me so angry that I wanted to pull you two apart and yell at you for kissing the wrong girl, that I was the one for you. I should have said something before, when I still had time._

_ I think the tears that flowed down my cheeks that day made me realise just how much I wanted you. Seeing you with another girl and looking so happy made my blood boil._

_ I don't know if I will ever actually send this letter to you, maybe I'll just keep it to myself and let you read it sometime in the future when you know I love you, or maybe I'll just keep it from you... I really don't know what to do with you or this letter._

_ I really do love you Ronald, no matter how much you irritate me. There will always be room for you in my heart even if you break it._

_Hermione x_

* * *

><p><em>Ron,<em>

_ No matter the events of today, I still love you._

_ Okay I promise to not always start my letter by proclaiming my love for you. I understand it can be annoying, but I have to make sure you understand. I feel like writing this letter is pretty stupid seeing as I still haven't sent you the first letter. Maybe I'll write to you but just won't send the letters; that could work. For me._

_ You're affecting my work. When I'm sat in the library working and concentrating on the task in hand I work perfectly fine, but when Harry arrives I just know that a conversation concerning you is going to arise and my concentration falters. I have to keep myself from stabbing the parchment with the quill when I get angry because of you. I mean I know that I have no right to be mad at you but I just can't help it._

_ I used to try to convince myself that I was only angry with you for being with Lavender because you were angry with me for dating Victor._

_ Sometimes I try to find a reason to start talking to you again, but my stubbornness just gets in the way and I stop myself from even looking at you, of course, you snogging Lavender senseless doesn't help. But then I remember that there is another person in our midst who is suffering because of us. Harry. Maybe for his sake we should grow up and resolve this situation, act like friends should. But every time I think of that my head automatically snaps to that one person who is the main reason behind us not speaking and I know for a fact that she's annoying Harry too._

_ But Ron, right now I'm ashamed to say that I need you by my side for reasons that don't involve your relationship with Lavender, I don't think I can handle Harry going on about Malfoy being on some sort of secret mission. I may not know you as well as I thought I did, but I do know that you are on my side when I say that Malfoy has not become a Death Eater._

_ I was so close to forgiving you today for being ignorant of my feelings towards you but as soon as I saw you and HER sat together in the common room, well let's just say I went to bed early._

_ Again, I cried myself to sleep._

_ Hermione x_

* * *

><p><em>Ron,<em>

_ I hate you._

_ Bet you weren't expecting that!_

_ What you did in Transfigurations today isn't something that I'm willing to let you off for easily._

_ Why does it seem to me that you're out to make my life miserable why can't I actually hate you? Something is seriously wrong with me! It's this new effect you're having on me; well it's not new but something this steady growing._

_ But I feel like there should be an apology from my side. I shouldn't have ended my last letter so short. I didn't mean it to cause you any disturbance. Of course it's entirely my fault; completely my fault and you are not to blame for anything because I should have told you before what I really thought of you. But now I feel like I shouldn't apologise for that. Especially after what you did today._

_ Hermione_

_ P.S. Please Ron; let's not ever mention Cormac McLaggen. You made me jealous, I just had to do the same, or at least see your reaction._

* * *

><p><em>Ron,<em>

_ Happy late Christmas, I know I haven't been much of a friend and our arguments have dragged on over the holidays, but things can't always stay the same, people change, feelings change._

_ It's been a while since I've not been at The Burrow for Christmas and it all felt oddly strange and different. Obviously it was nice to be with my parents throughout the whole of the Christmas period but still..._

_ I missed you during Christmas; it was my fault that I didn't see you, you or Harry. But I was still mad at you; surely you can't blame me for that! But any way, I hope you had a good Christmas, I had planned a present for you but I'm glad I didn't send it to you. It was a book if you're wondering._

_ I heard what happened with your brother Percy and I'm so sorry that you mother, especially, had to go through that. I personally think that what he is putting your family through is downright wrong!_

_ And just to clear the air. Sorry for having completely blanked you, when you arrived back at Hogwarts. You made up for that with Lavender though._

_ Hermione x_

* * *

><p>Gingerly putting down the final letter, he looked down to his hands as they slowly crept onto his face finally covering it. After a few seconds his hands gradually started to rise until they were in his hair. A long held breath escaped his lips as realisation ultimately dawned on him.<p>

For who knew how long, Hermione had held feelings for Ron. But as she saw him with that blond bimbo everyday she had decided to keep them from everyone. Although plucking the courage to write to him, she had never found enough much needed courage to actually send him the letters containing her heart. What a true Gryffindor she was!

He again ran his fingers over the tear marks left by Hermione as she must have attempted to write whilst crying. He had done this when first having read the letters.

A small voice broke him out of thoughts. There were more unread letters lying in front of him, but as the noise was growing louder by every second, he decided to he would read them some other time. But for now he would have to become oblivious to the existence of the letters and the extent of Hermione's love. Hastily stowing away the letters in the box that he found them in and finally into the small beaded bag, he got up in time to see the writer of the letters come into the tent.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, thanks Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sure do hope you enjoyed that, well at least you made it this far, meaning you managed to do one of the R's now all you have to do is move your mouse over the little word that says "Review".**

**Also I would like to apologise for the constant use of the letter I, it was always being used in the letter but I kind of couldn't help it, so, sorry about that. And sorry for the lack of imagination at the end, if it was too obvious who had read the letters to you *sheepish grin*.**

**Thanks for the read.**


End file.
